Concert
by xPurpleDolphin
Summary: There is always room for surprises in life.
1. Thrill

The venue for the concert tonight was packed with eager teenagers trying to witness the talent of their favorite band. The opening act had finally finished their set and the audience was chanting the name of the main band. The whole place when dead silent as the lights dimmed and all the spotlights pointed on each of the instruments on stage. One by one the members of the band entered the stage receiving various proclamations of love from their fans. Each musician sent out kisses to the audience evoking screams from the majority of the girls present.

As the drummer took a seat and began to tap his drumsticks together, the audience pulled out their cellphones and cameras to document the night. Alex Russo, however, was pushing her way to the very front of the mosh pit. The sweet voice of the vocalist filled her ears and Alex immediately started dancing. When she looked up, she saw the vocalist hovering over her and singing directly to her. Alex hadn't felt this much joy since a long time ago.

After the concert was over, Alex stayed in the venue and tried to take it all in before she had to face reality once again. She replayed the moments when she made eye contact with the vocalist and it made shivers run down her spine. Maybe it was all in her imagination but no one had ever looked at her like that before. _You're just being delusional,_ she thought to herself just before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Concert's over, shouldn't you be going home?" inquired the curious brunette to the only other person in the empty venue. The familiar voice made Alex's eyes widen involuntarily as she whirled around to confirm the owner of the voice. She gasped when she realized that it truly was the girl she had been thinking about a second ago. Mitchie Torres, the vocalist of her favorite band, standing right behind her seat. Alex shot up and fumbled around trying to find her leather jacket and purse.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not kicking you out or anything," exclaimed the surprised singer as she giggled at the sudden actions of the other brunette. Alex froze momentarily when realized how stupid she must look to the older girl right about now. She desperately wished to disappear from Mitchie's view as she felt her face go red. "Do you have a name cutie?"

"Alex," whispered the brunette as she tried to hide her red face from Mitchie's peering eyes. _This is so embarrassing, _she thought to herself as she tried to calm down and act normal in front of her idol. All the while Alex was too absorbed in her thoughts, Mitchie kept getting closer and closer to the younger girl. In a matter of seconds she had closed the distance between the two and was ready to make her move. Alex's breath hitched in her throat when she was face to face with Mitchie.

"You know, we could hang out in the tour bus. It'll be just the two of us…" whispered the brunette into Alex's ear as she heard the younger girl's breath become ragged. She smirked, enjoying the effect she was having Alex.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ Alex's mind was beyond frazzled and she was certain that Mitchie could tell. She breathed deeply and just nodded in response to the older girl's suggestion. She felt her wrist being taken hold of and allowed herself to led off in the direction of the tour bus. She wasn't full aware of what she had just agreed to but it excited her so much that she didn't really care what it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be upload the next chapter within the next two weeks, hopefully.<strong>

**xoxox, Alissa**


	2. Tender

Rays of sunshine found themselves spilling through the slightly ajar shutters of the cramped room on the tour bus. Its rays caressed the milky white skin of the disheveled brunette tangled in the white sheets. Her sleeping body laid completely still, she sighed in her sleep and smiled at some unknown dream. Her dark wavy locks cascaded over her exposed breasts, moving up and down with the rise and fall of her chest. At the shrill and chirps of the local birds she began to stir and make little noises of protest. She turned her body and met the naked body of another person. Too startled to open her eyes, she reached out to the sleeping body with her hand and felt the soft skin of the other girl's breast. Immediately she retracted her hand and felt her face become red as the memories of the previous night played in her mind. She opened her eyes to peer at her idol, Mitchie Torres, and could hardly believe the events that had transpired between the two. Unconsciously, she reached out a hand to touch Mitchie's face. She traced the sides of the brunette's face, the bottom of her lip, her jaw line, and her collar-bone. Here she paused and blushed before proceeding to the older girl's chest, she peered at the her face as if looking for approval but all she found was Mitchie's sleeping face. She continued to fondle one breast, trace the rosy pink nipple, and then moved to the other breast before finishing with the first. The sudden whimper that emerged from the older brunette's lips startled Alex and she immediately withdrew her hands from Mitchie's breasts.

"I thought that if I pretended to be asleep then you wouldn't hesitate to touch me. I was right but, I didn't expect you to tease me like that." Her arms reached for Alex's body and once she had a grip, she pulled her close enough to have their breasts touch. This emitted a small moan from Alex's lips because she had become aroused from fondling the older brunette's breasts.

"Do you want me to finish what I started?" The whisper was so low and husky that it made an exciting shiver run down Mitchie's spine.

"Yes," Mitchie managed to breathe out in response. Almost immediately, Alex slide her body against Mitchie and stopped when her eyes leveled with Mitchie's breasts. She blew hot breathe on the nipple of the right breast, evoking a bodily response from Mitchie and an exasperated 'fuck you'. Ignoring the insult, she took the breast into her hot mouth and began suckling on the nipple. She drew small circles on the nipple, then large circles. Each time she tried something new, she could hear Mitchie whisper a silent 'fuck'.

The hot and heavy moment, ruined. A sudden and rapid knocking on the room's door was heard. Alex halted in her tracks and removed her mouth from Mitchie's breast. The older girl groaned and begrudgingly got up from the bed and headed toward the door. Before opening the door she picked up an over-sized t-shirt off the ground and slipped it on. It covered all that was necessary but barely. She swung the door open with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Ya busy?" rang the low, husky voice of the stranger at the door. Mitchie looked over her shoulder at the girl on the bed. Her dark brown locks in disarray and completely naked except for the thin white sheets that she pressed against her body, all evidence of wild night filled with sex. Strangely enough, the look on her face was one of innocence, of untainted pureness. Mitchie shook herself out of her thoughts and focused her attention back on the boy in her doorway.

"Shane, " she sighed in frustration "yes. I am busy with someone _very_ important." She slammed the door shut on his face before he had time to react. _Why can't he understand that I'm done with him? _She sighed again and put her face into her hand unaware of the actions of the younger brunette. Alex wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist and pressed her naked body against Mitchie's clothed one.

"How 'bout we focus on more pleasant things? How's that sound?"

"Perfect," the older brunette whispered as she pushed the Alex back on the bed and crawled on top of her "absolutely perfect".

* * *

><p><strong>Alissa here, finally. <strong>

**Hopefully this is good enough to keep you guys happy for a little while.**

**It's senior year and I've become quite busy. Maybe in my spare time I'll write.**

**I really missed writing!**


End file.
